chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InfinityX
I'll try to check this page often; I believe I'm set up to have Wikia email me when changes are made. Drop me a line sometime! There's a lot more to be done in this wiki, and I believe that a game like Chaos Rings deserves a solid wiki to get necessary info from. Hey, welcome to the wiki! I'm assuming that you're the one who wrote on my talk page, so welcome! I am the founder, but I don't really work on this wiki anymore. If I see that you're dedicated to improving it, I'll probably give you adminship. :) Flaimdude 23:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Don't forget to sign your name! Of course lol, us 4 can rebuild it and get it ready for CR2! I look forward to editing with you CrackLawliet 07:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea I have Steam, the account is CrackLawliet. I'm on right now if you want to chat. CrackLawliet 23:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Hey there~ Sorry for the late reply, I've been quite busy with summer school and all that, so I have not got the chance to do some editing for the Wiki. I spoke with CrackLawliet a few weeks ago about rebuilding this site, after getting the opportunity to complete Chaos Rings: Omega. I see that there's a new layout for the home page, which I'm quite impressed with. Hopefully we can all work together and truly make this Wiki a well deserved visit for CR players. Looking forward to working with you! DragonPHX 14:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC)DragonPHX hi! thanks for the welcome and thanks for all your efforts in making this wiki! This whole CR series is amazing. I wish there was some sort of forum (other than gamefaqs) to discuss this haha. I couldn't resist and ended up playing Omega yesterday :) I haven't finished the story mode yet but it's so much darker than the first one... can't wait to add all this to the wikia! I'm thinking that we should probably incorporate stuff from the Wikipedia article on this game and from chaosringsguide.webs.com (an amazing source of info). once again, thanks for keeping this wiki afloat! Blah1044 17:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) reply to "awesome articles" thanks! you've got some great monster articles coming along! i've been interning at a camp the past few days in upstate new york, and I've only just been able to get internet access. my updates will probably be sporadic the next couple weeks :/ I'm slowly but steadily working on cro's Extra Mode! the story in Vieg's scenario really was epic! Blah1044 01:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm hardly ever on Steam anymore, since the only game I played was TF2. I don't go on Steam that often anymore. Maybe MSN, or Skype? Do you play League of Legends or any other games? I just got back from my camping trip and I think I need to do another run at Chaos Rings again to refresh my memory. Haha. Good to hear from you. DragonPHX 04:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC)DragonPHX Main Page Layout Hey, I saw your comments on the Main Page change. I'm not so sure I like you way either, but rather than war over the look, I set up a discussion on the talk page: Talk:Main_Page. --FFXI-Mierin 14:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I also think we should start using Templates for those creatures pages. It may make it easier for you to customize and make the pages uniform. FFXI-Mierin 15:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Agreed again... I knew there had to be a better way to keep track of those, but my experience in wikia editing is still limited. I'll look into it and start swapping them over to templates. It sure is tedious editing each one and keeping up with style as I keep changing how I want it to look >.< Thanks for the suggestion! :) --InfinityX 16:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) OMG ... I was just looking at how many "Categories" there are. Saw your comment on a few of them too ... We need to pare those down! FFXI-Mierin 17:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The only problem is that I'm at work, and technically I should not be doing this. I'm trying to get some base stuff down, then I'll do most of my work at home at night. So chatting is probably not something I should be doing. Oh, and did you look at my Sandbox. I think I like my new look. User:FFXI-Mierin/Sandbox. --FFXI-Mierin 19:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The Portal page would be a mini main page for the specific game. I'll do some mock up Portal Pages over the weekend for you to look at. --FFXI-Mierin 21:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Equipment I was thinking about that, but I could see people wanting individual stuff about some equipment, such as stuff that is particularly hard to get like Creator (Ohm). I was thinking about going back to my lists at a later time and linking to some equipment. But I agree, I personally don't need individual pages for all. However, on the flip side, I can see people wanting to type in "Diamond" and getting a link to the page Diamond. Some people may want to do a search for an individual item, and others may want to look at them on a list to compare. Thus, I honestly think that we should leave the individual items pages. Even if it is duplicated in the list. --FFXI-Mierin 21:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) If you look at the category edits I made, I've done away with the "Equipment" category. There is now an Category:Items, Category:Weapon, Category:Armor, and Category:Jewelry. The later three are subcategories of Items. And then I did sub-sub-categories for game items (i.e. Category:Chaos Rings Weapons. That way people could also see smaller list for specific games. But they are all sub categories to Items to save space on the main page. --FFXI-Mierin 21:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure yet. I have done it, see Category:Enemies and Category:Chaos Rings Enemies, but I'm not sure yet how useful the second set is. I did it because I know the Category:Boss Enemies are different between each game, but we'll see. --FFXI-Mierin 21:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I've also done it on the Category:Genes as well. --FFXI-Mierin 21:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Pictures How did you take pictures of the game to upload? --FFXI-Mierin 20:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Genes As I was making those changes, I was thinking about the same thing too. I figured I'd leave the ultimate decision up to you since you have played CR2, and I have not. I have no problems if you wanted to split the two up. Make one Category:Genes and one Category:Sopia and then make those two a subcategory of Category:Abilities. Then, rather than going back each of the Gene Plates and placing them in the category of abilities, just leave them in Genes. However, I leave up to you whether you want to place the individual genes or sopia (i.e. Cremate) in both the categories of gene and ability. I have no idea if the individual genes/sopia are the same across both games. I mean if they are, then I also have no problems renaming the gene category to ability and going from there. However, if there are differences, it may be better to keep the two subcategories, and just place the individual abilities into both the top category and the subcategories to which they belong. In sum, however, you think it would be best to organize it, I have no problems, since you have played both games. Just let me know what you choose. --FFXI-Mierin 15:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I saw you created a category for Category:Enemy Abilities and Category:Abilities. Do we really need both? I know there are some abilities that only monsters use, but couldn't we just capture those under the Abilities category? --FFXI-Mierin 13:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Enemies It took me forever, but I finally finished. What do you think of my new Template for the enemies: Cerberus --FFXI-Mierin 19:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Navbox Are you talking about having it on the side of every page? I don't know if that is really necessary. I don't see one on other wikis, and it can be unsightly. However, my idea for the Portal pages was to create a hub for each specific game. Kind of like Fallout. Less attractive, more utilitarian. --FFXI-Mierin 20:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) However, if you could fix that top bar, that would be great. --FFXI-Mierin 20:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, those. Those are great. They take a lot of work though. But if you put them in, I'm all for it. --FFXI-Mierin 20:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I just used what was there, but agree that Categories should be plural. However, you cannot just move a category page. It requires a complete copy and paste, and fixing all of the pages that link to it. It is part of the reason I have not bothered with it. --FFXI-Mierin 21:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No Worries No worries. And the new top bar looks much better. --FFXI-Mierin 18:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the welcome Hey there, I'm Tidus. Just dropping by to take a look. See you around. 03:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Escher Sounds like a good idea. --FFXI-Mierin 23:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I'm new to the series, and never found time for the original games, but Chaos Rings II is currently my favorite iOS game. I look forward to working with you on the wiki! TheCreator2008 01:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Portals Okay, I'm trying to do a draft of the Portals I talked about earlier. However, I cannot edit what appears on the right column. I'm assuming this is an admin thing. I'm still doing research re: Portals to see if there is some wiki thing I can do, but I was seeing if you knew anything. FFXI-Mierin 15:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Found it: Forum:Portals. I guess it is not that important that we have our own sidebar. I'll make a go at it without editing the right side bar, and see if we like the look. --FFXI-Mierin 17:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Your thoughts: Portal: Chaos Rings Ω --FFXI-Mierin 21:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Were you able to get the 'Weapon Achievement'? I haven't got it yet, if you have time, do you mind checking the weapon list page I made to know which weapons I am missing... Thanks. Did you get the Weapon Achievement of Chaos Rings 2?